


Corazones de oro

by LadyBW



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Has Issues, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Español | Spanish, Good Sibling Jason Todd, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBW/pseuds/LadyBW
Summary: Cuando la vida parece solo una repetición y todo se vuelve algo rutinario, termina volviéndose predecible. Todo termina siendo más de lo mismo. Hasta que al final uno se apaga lentamente. Dick  Grayson cree que se esta apagando como una llama débil y siente como su corazón se vuelve de piedra.





	Corazones de oro

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esta es mi primera vez publicando en AO3 y creo que estoy feliz con algo de ansiedad. En fin, solo comentar que siempre son bienvenidas las correcciones o consejos.  
Sin mas dilación, espero que les agrade ¡Disfrutar!

El calmo traqueteo de la lluvia contra el pavimento era el único sonido aquella noche. Las luces de los faros eran tenues, casi completamente oscurecidos por la densidad de los árboles, y a penas las lejanas luces que se veían entre medio de las hojas mojadas. Debería ser relajante.

Dick apreció las gotas resbaladizas que caían sobre sus brazos, esas pequeñas gotas que se agrupaban y luego caían en el suelo húmedo. Podía sentir el agua acumulándose en las puntas del cabello en gotones grandes y pesados, como también cuando el agua se deslizaba por su cuello y rostro indiferente por donde dejar su rastro húmedo.

El oscuro moretón sobre su pómulo latió bajo el frío; Dick mordió sus labios, probando el agua que se había acumulado en aquella zona. Estaba helada. Su nariz se sentía congelada y ligeramente adolorida. Quizás se estaba hinchando o solo era el frío que hacía que se sintiera entumecido. No necesitaba saberlo ahora, solo quería estar allí un poco más; después se encargaría.

El cielo en ningún momento trono ni brillo ante los intensos rayos que siempre resplandecían entre las nubes densas de Gotham. Solo era una lluvia suave. No parecía propio de la ciudad más oscura, pero allí estaba: cayendo con pereza, resbalándose entre las violetas y sus verdes hojas.

Debería tener frío, estar tiritando con el viento suave que soplaba. No pudo. Deseaba poder sentir el frío sobre su cuerpo, apreciar el peso de las gotas sobre sus piernas y espalda. Sentir algo.

El vacío es espeluznante. La sensación de estar entumecido lo asustaba. Dick detestaba el frío, odiaba sentir ese frio estremecedor, pero odiaba mucho más no sentir nada. Como si no estuviera vivo, solo moviéndose de forma automática como un robot calibrado. El dolor lo entumecía, pero aún estaba allí el dolor; punzante y demandante. Pero no sentir nada, era... aterrador.

Apretó las manos, viendo los guantes negros y azules flexionarse abrazando el contorno de sus dedos. El grueso material le impedía sentir el cosquilleo que tendría cuando las gotas se escurren por todos lados; cuando el agua viaja y se acumula hasta derramarse en la punta de sus dedos.

Tal vez, eso era su precio a la larga. El costo que terminabas pagando por esa vida; nada terminaba de moverte. Parecía que nada podía motivarte, el pánico era algo demasiado lejano. El indiscutible amor, cuando el pecho se inflaba o el estómago se apretaba por el mismo era solo un recuerdo.

Solo guiado por la corriente de lo que debería hacer, como habría de comportarse.

La furia parecía algo rutinario y la alegría algo inexistente. La oscuridad era amiga, la que siempre te acompañaba y la luz era el enemigo que te rehuía cada vez que la veías.

Después de todo, él siempre intento tener ambas. Hacía malabares para amigarse con ambas facetas, y terminaba agotado teniendo que elegir en que dar sus últimas energías.

Tap, tap, tap...

Dick apenas escucho las pisadas. Estaba demasiado exhausto para hacer otra cosa que mirar sus manos. Cerro los ojos y respiro.

El suave cambio de peso le dio la pauta que alguien se había sentado en el otro extremo del banco. Dick volvió a abrir los ojos, sin quitar la mirada entre el suelo y sus dedos. La lluvia seguía cayendo tan indiferente como era la naturaleza.

—Dick...

Apretó los labios al oír su nombre. Reconoció la voz al instante. Por supuesto que él vendría, lo buscaría y lo encontraría. De todas formas, no contesto ni miró a Jason. Solamente no creía que pudiera ahora sin terminar hiriéndolo de alguna forma. No quería alejar a Jason, pero acercarlo en este momento... dentro de sí sabía cómo acabarían las cosas; se caerían en picada demasiado rápido para que pudiera analizar que estaba sucediendo, antes que su mente le gritará que había ido demasiado lejos.

Jason era demasiado bueno al final del día para arruinarlo más, tenía un corazón de oro que no merecía que viniera él y quisiera machacarlo por enojo mal dirigido.

No, no era justo para Jason. No después de todo lo que le ha pasado.

Al final sabe que él se irá, se cansará de esperar bajo la lluvia y se irá. Solo... que no quiere que lo haga. Quiere que este con él, aunque sea un imbécil ahora mismo, a pesar que no hablen. Solo necesita su presencia con él.

Eso es egoísta.

Lo quiere egoístamente ahora, quiere que se quede con él mientras su rostro se enfría y cabello chorrea gotas gordas. Mientras quiere gritar y no le da la voz; cuando su cuerpo debería temblar, pero esta duro como una piedra pesada. Necesita que alguien le diga que todo estará bien.

Que está vivo.

Jason suspira y el sonido es tragado por el traqueteo del agua.

El peso del banco desaparece y Dick vuelve a cerrar los ojos, mordiéndose la lengua con angustia.

Solo era un deseo egoísta.

El cambió de temperatura lo asusta, salta apenas sobre su lugar. La calidez filtrándose a través del grueso tejido táctico es reconfortante, sintiendo un cuerpo pegado a su izquierda. Y todo se vuelve fácil, como si las trabas de su cuerpo se desbloquearan y se volvieran flácidas contra el calor corporal.

—Eres un imbécil a veces. —Jason susurra entre dientes sin veneno en sus palabras.

Una risa. Su propia risa retumba débilmente contra su pecho, es triste y apagada, pero es suficiente para que Jason apriete su mano en su hombro con cariño. Dick solo corresponde apoyándose derrotado en Jason.

El agua sigue golpeando su rostro, empapando sus labios y mejillas, resbalándose entre sus dedos, pero siente por primera vez en la noche la calma que transmite.

En otro momento tal vez él y Jason peleen, discutan y se enojen. Porque Dick es un imbécil y Jason tiene un corazón de león, pero siempre habrá momentos como este; donde ambos pueden dejar de pelear, callarse por una maldita vez y solo ser...

Dick cierra sus ojos una vez más, demasiado debilitado para decir algo o hacer algo más que apoyarse lánguidamente sobre el pecho cálido de Jason, mientras la humedad de la lluvia lo hace sentir vivo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
